


Upping The Ante

by Esperata



Series: Spones Drabbles [44]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Amused Kirk, Cranky Spock, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fun, Hijinks, Humor, M/M, Revenge, Revengeful McCoy, Ridiculous, Star Trek Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: McCoy gets his revenge after Spock takes advantage of him napping to draw on his face.





	Upping The Ante

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [McCoy's Hit List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11368542) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady). 



> StellarLibraryLady - I do believe the ball is back in your court.

Spock often did not understand humans.

Why for example did they start laughing for no reason at all when he spoke to them?

He turned from Chekov to address Jim.

“The settlement appears quite clearly through the goggles Captain. I’d estimate-”

But at that moment Jim turned to him and burst into laughter.

“Captain?”

“Did… ah… did Bones lend you those goggles Mister Spock?”

“He did.”

“You may… want to look at yourself…”

Uhura held out a small mirror, trying and failing to stop her giggles.

Spock looked and his mouth set in a rigid line.

The challenge was on.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taking Up The Gauntlet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371377) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
